beyond_reachfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Relato-bartollo
1922-02-21 Após a dança de Denis e Ms Lavoie, ouve-se um tumulto no salão: "Socorro, ele tem uma faca!", seguido de um grito agonizante. Pânico se instaura! O irmão de Ms Lavoie, Stephane, sinaliza a todos para seguirem com cautela à uma porta aos fundos da boate. Lá eles se encontram, com ele seguindo à frente... Atrás, o barulho ensurdecedor dos convivas da noite em pânico impede qualquer conversação. A porta dos fundos dá para um beco, uma turma de rufões aguarda-os. Portando todos submetralhadoras, seu lider fala para Setephane: 'Entregue-se, estamos fartos desse seu jogo'. Dennis, se aproveita da penumbra e se mistura às sombras, caminhando rapidamente de forma a flanquear o novo inimigo. Dr. Briton, já imaginando o desfecho do encontro aponta sua arma contra um dos bandidos, ao mesmo tempo em que Stephane, surpreendendo a todos, subjuga o lider que falara a pouco, levantando como se fosse um saco de confetes e o arremessa em direção a dois de seus comparsas. Dennis, fendo o desfecho da rápida troca de palavras corta com a faca os tendões de um dos bandidos, enquanto Dr. Briton atira com sua arma em outro. Celine, rapidamente se projeta para o alto em um salto sobre humano e se coloca em segurança na sacada de um dos prédios vizinhos. Como se nada pudesse ficar mais estranho, um enorme cachorro preto, com o rosto bastante ferido, surge vindo da rua e rasga a garganta de um dos atacantes com suas enormes presas. Vendo que antes que pudessem disparar um único tiro, três dos seus comparsas já estavam fora de combate, o bando se dispersa e se põe a correr. Stephane fala: 'vamos fugir daqui, não queremos ter que responder as perguntas das autoridades ante ao que vimos aqui.' Nossos heróis colhem os despojos (algumas metralhadoras) e correm para a rua. No carro Stephane, pede desculpas pela confusão e convida a todos para conhecer o restante da família no dia seguintes. 'Nosso avô/tio-avo/tio (?) faleceu há alguns dias, e amanhã teremos o funeral e uma breve recepção em casa, onde meu pai gostaria de lhes agradecer e ter uma palavra convosco'. No caminho para a igreja, Dennis e Kristel saem um pouco antes e vão à livraria de Robert Lowell, como havia planejado Dennis invade a livraria em busca de maiores pistas sobre esse misterioso comerciante. A unica coisa fora do normal que encontra em uma gaveta é um livro muito antigo e surrado, com folhas faltando e rasgadas. Ele não reconhece o idioma, mas parece ser alguma linguagem orienta, "Dr. Britton decerto saberá o que fazer com isso", enquanto coloca tudo no lugar para não dar mostras do arrombamento e furto que acabara de fazer. Em casa, Kristel documenta fotograficamente o livro para que possam mandar para Kensington. 1922-02-22 No dia seguinte vão ao enterro, ao final da cerimônia, Britton nota novamente o enorme cachorro que correra em seu socorro na noite anterior. Ele se aproxima e o cachorro se aproxima fazendo festa. Quando perguntada sobre essa criatura, ms Celine desconversa, mas deixa escapar um "que bom que ele veio". Eles então entram nos carros para irem à mansão Lavoie e ter com seu patriarca. Chegando à mansão Lavioie, são apresentados ao patriarca, Jean-Claude. Enquanto ele agradece a ajuda que o grupo vem dando à sua família, Dennis observa a rica decoração da casa: 'deve ter muita prataria', pensa... Ele explica um pouco sobre a doença que acometeu e vitimou seu pai, Lucien, falecido em função de um câncer de cérebro. 'Meu pai parece ter ficado insano com a doença, e lançou uma maldição sobre nós. Sei que vocês conhecem e estudam o oculto, gostaria de contratá-los para levantar essa maldição que acomete minha família'. Dennis, pensando em faturar uma grana fácil com a infantil credulidade dos Lavoie, já começa a regatear o preço para 'levantar' a tal maldição: "Combinamos então em 2.000 dólares!", acertam. Celine finge não ouvir mas comenta que no terreno da mansão, vários animais selvagens foram acolhidos pela família, inclusive um urso de três pernas -- que pode ter sido mencionado pelo epitáfio de Lucien que dizia: 'O urso de três pernas aponta o caminho. Nunca deixe a cuia zangada. O Corvo se ausentara'. Eles são levados aos aposentos de Jean-Claude, em uma casa nos fundos da mansão. No caminho passam por Stephane que conversa com um senhor gigantesco que manca de uma das pernas -- 'meu primo', declara Celine, que os acompanha. Kristel, após a conversa, elabora a teoria de que haveriam entes sobrenaturais na família... 'Metamorfos', declara, 'Será que esse seria o urso de três pernas?'. Eles são levados aos aposentos de Jean-Claude, em uma casa nos fundos da mansão. Celine não entra, segundo seu tio, nenhum dos almadiçoados consegue entrar nos aposentos. Ela acredita piamente que se entrar sofrerá de algum malefício. Eles se deparam com um quarto sujo, um pentagrama riscado no chão feito com tocos de velas queimadas em cada ápice. No centro uma cuia de prata suja com sangue seco. Dennis começa a investigar a cuia, inscrições em alguma lingua oriental (similar à do livro que roubara na noite anterior da livraria de Lowe) no interior da cuia, em formato semi circular lembram um sorriso (ou uma cara raivosa, se olhado de cabeça para baixo).Inscrições no exterior da cuia em francês, descrevem um ritual, e um encantamento. "Gente doida", pensa... 'Tem mesmo um tal ritual'... Ele encontra cinco pedaços de unha grudados ao sangue seco -- 'devem ser dos alvos do ritual'. Pelo que entende a reversão do ritual é simples, basta repetí-lo, com a posição da cuia alterada. Todos concordam que o epitáfio, de alguma forma parece falar sobre o ritual. Briton começa a investigar o pentagrama e cai em transe, tem visões confusas em rápida sucessão, seriam imagens do próprio autor do ritual ? Muitos restos de animais, um fêmur que parece humano, e um jogo velho de soldadinhos de brinquedo de madeira, completam a decoração do quarto. Embora Bertollo insista em já realizar o ritual, o outros discordam: 'nem temos ideia de o que signifique o corvo'. Eles saem e são levados a um carro. Jean-Claude não os encontra na saída, aguarda visitas para o fim da tarde. O grupo se divide, parte vai ao Hospital investigar algo sobre a morte de Lucien. Lá descobrem que a morte de Lucien foi declarada como não relacionada ao cancêr, morreu sem sangue devido a lacerações auto-inflingidas, diz o laudo -- muito embora o médico do grupo, analisando as imagens, discorde que os ferimentos tenham sido feitos pelo próprio Lucien. "Assassinato claramente", declara. Enquanto isso, o restante do pessoal na igreja recebe um telegrama do Kensington que sugere uma pessoa na Universidade de Montreal que pode ajudar com a leitura do diário escrito em Copta. Eles começam a jantar e logo chega o pessoal que estava no hospital. Decidem ir ainda no fim do dia à Universidade. Contudo a governanta, mais relaxada na presença do pessoal e com a ausência de McBride -- em missão paroquial desde o início do dia -- comenta: "Ainda bem que vcs estão aqui, McBride ficou feliz com a relíquia de St Cutis, e mais ainda com o achado do corpo no porão, mas eu tenho certeza que aquela coisa lá de baixo tem uma natureza totalmente diferentes. Afinal até suas vozes são outras!" "Vozes?!?!?" gritam todos em unison. "Sim, desde criança consigo ouvir as vozes dos objetos", declara a velha senhora. E ela fala que pode fazer com que eles as ouçam. Curiosos seguem até a nave da igreja onde ela abre uma gaveta e se concentrando no dedo de St. Curtis, começa a falar com uma suave voz masculina. Um suave e agradável cheiro de flores se faz sentir: "A paz esteja convosco!", se ouve. A voz se identifica como St. Curtis, martirizado por sarracenos. Ele não faz ideia de quem seja o corpo encontrado na igreja, mas parece acreditar se tratar de alguma coisa maculada. Todos se sentem calmos e felizes após o breve encontro com o espírito que se declara ser de St. Curtis. "Essa relíquia parece verdadeira", acham. Resolvem repetir a experiência com o corpo, a anciã se mostra insegura, não gosto de ouvir aquela coisa, há algo de maléfico lá. Ainda assim eles tentam contato: Um cheiro de enxofre e uma voz com tom sombrio declara: "Não adianta resistir ou tentar impedir. Meu senhor, impiedoso, matará todos aqueles que entrarem em seu caminho". A voz declara ser de James Andrews, que ri de forma que beira à insanidade quando é perguntado quanto à ter sido canonizado como santo... Eles tentam descobrir o nome da entidade a que ele se refere quando o ar parece eletrificado, cheiro de ozônio se espalha e todos vêem uma aparição em forma de olho, gigante, sombrio -- definitivamente do mal. "Vocês são mesmo corajosos em me incomodar, por isso vou mostrar misericórdia e deixá-los vivos, mas antes lhes colocarei minha marca!". A entidade não se identifica, "É mais divertido vê-los tentar descobrir por si só! Pena que será por pouco tempo, pois eu, o viajante do tempo, lhes digo que o seu fim está próximo". Como isso some repentinamente deixando atônitos os presentes. "Vamos queimar o corpo desse degenerado!", suplica Dennis que procura uma lareira que possa comportar o corpo. Kristel se cala enquanto Edwards fala que isso seria perigoso e corajosamente deixa o recinto, 'não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer' Sem dar atenção Dennis pega uma garrafa de álcool e começa a tentar desmembrar o corpo com um grande cutelo que buscara na cozinha. "Esse diabo vai querer voltar a vida, será bem mais difícil encarnar em um monte de cinzas!" declara, claramente abalado com a visão da entidade. Edwards começa a preparar um café para Ms D'Anjou e ouve um ruido em vindo das escadas... "O cofre" e sai correndo para ver o que ocorria, vê o cofre com uma porta aberta sendo vigiado por algum tipo de zumbi que passa a avançar em sua direção -- ele atira com sua lugger! Kristel começa a correr em sua direção tentando chamar a atenção dos outros. Enquanto isso, Dennis, envolvido com o desmembramento é surpreendido por dois bandidos armados que falam para ele se afastar do corpo do seu senhor. Com seus rápidos reflexos pula para o outro lado da mesa se esquivando de tiros que zunem sobre sua cabeça... "Estou frito!", pensa, "... ou eles é que estão", improvisando um coquetel molotov com a garrafa de álcool, joga ela contra seus atacantes. Na confusão, se aproveita para alvejar de forma certeira um dos bandido, ouve o outro sair e gritar: 'vou deixar esse para vc', e uma figura, também com forma de zumbi entra na sala correndo em direção a Dennis, que ativa o modo full auto de sua pistola e atira de forma desesperada, mas afortunadamente certeira -- após três rajadas seguidas a figura cai ao chão. Kristel atraída pelos tiros chega a tempo de engajar o bandido que acabara de fugir do refrigerador e matá-lo. Enquanto isso, Edwards consegue derrubar o atacante zumbi que tentará imobilizá-lo, ele corre para a janela e vê uma escada que deu fuga aos atacantes, sem esperar seus companheiros desce e procura pistas. As pegadas na neve saem de um beco até a rua onde se perdem. Um cocheiro -- o mesmo que já os levara a alguns pontos da cidade -- passa por lá. Ele entra e pergunta se o condutor viu outra carruagem ou um carro por aqui. "Um carro, mas não vi para onde foi", fala. "Siga-o, temos que o encontrar", pede Edwards. "Senhor, eu não sei para onde ele foi!" "Então vá em direção à estação". Chegando lá vários automóveis dão a Edwards a certeza de que a pista esfriara. Enquanto isso, Dennis, Kristel e os outros dão os primeiros socorros no único dos rufiões ainda vivo. O interrogatório começa e ele fala: "Não adianta, os Lords não vão impedir que nós do culto do Sangue, tragamos de volta nosso Senhor!". Ele consegue indicar para onde deveria levar o corpo e o coração de Andrew, que seriam usados pela Suma Sacerdote em um ritual para trazer de volta ao mundo o seu deus. Rapidamente eles terminam de fatiar o corpo de Andrew e se desfazem dele jogando os pedaços no rio São Lourenço em sacos com pedras. 1922-02-23 Por volta de meia noite, enquanto se dirigem até o galpão apontado pelo cultista. Esperam conseguir ainda reaver o Pe. McBride junto com o coração de Andrews. No caminho são atacados por mais monstros sugadores de sangue. Kristel, paralizada de terror, é mordida e desfalece, enquanto Leopoldo e Bertollo cada um mata um dos monstros. O que atacara Kristel volta-se contra Dennis mas é impedido por uma figura portanto uma espada de prata que traspassa a criatura como se essa fora feita de manteiga. O desconhecido se apresenta como Jean-Paul Victorin, membro da ordem dos Templários. "Após os instigantes relatos de vocês, a ordem me enviou para apoiá-los. Sabemos pouco sobre esses cultistas e essas criaturas, porém aparentemente estamos diante de dois grupos diferentes e rivais, que lutam entre si para trazer de volta à vida a entidade que possuíra o corpo de Andrews, que conhecemos por Chagnar Faugn. Acreditam possivelmente que quem o fizer terá lugar de honra em sua corte do mal", esclarece, enquanto Dr. Stevenson aplica os primeiros socorros e reanima Kristel. "Estava indo encontrar vocês quando me deparei com essa escaramuça. Monstros asquerosos esses zumbis de Chagnar Faugn! E bem perigosos.", acrescenta. O grupo explica o que irá fazer em seguida e pergunta se ele os acompanharia, porém Jean-Paul diz não ser possível: "Tenho encontro com fontes em um pub local, quero obter mais informações sobre os grupos dos cultistas. Mas vão vocês ao galpão e tentem reaver a relíquia e nosso amigo McBride". Eles se despedem prometendo se encontrar no manhã do dia seguinte na paróquia. ... Chegando ao galpão, um forte movimento de pessoas entrando e a única porta guarnecida por dois homens levam o grupo a escalar a parede nos fundos do galpão de forma a entrar discretamente por uma das claraboias no teto. Dennis vai primeiro e joga uma corda aos companheiros. Uma vez dentro do galpão, apenas o ruído dos ratos, Britton acende um lampião à baixa luz. Eles encontram uma escada. Enquanto descem a escada, Britton que tentava se manter escondido tropeça e desse rolando, quebrando no caminho o lampião e fazendo um tremendo barulho. Tirando o próprio grupo ninguém mais parece ter ouvido ou se interessado pelo estardalhaço. O fim da escada dá para um longo corredor com várias entradas periféricas, ao longe, no fim do corredor, uma tênue luz e sons de murmúrios de pessoas em alguma espécie de transe. Eles sequem por centenas de metros até que, ao final do corredor se deparam com uma grande câmara. O corredor termina em um mesanino a aproximadamente uns dois andares de altura do chão. Um corredor leva até o nível térreo. Não é possível ver o teto, mas embora seja claramente no subterrâneo de Montreal -- acreditam que seja próximo ao cemitério Mount Royal. Uma estátua de uns 8 metros de altura de um ser que lembra um elefante, mas cuja a tromba termina em uma forma de disco. Há uma luz difusa, sem uma fonte definida, que traz uma atmosfera aterrorizante. Todos se sentem inquietos. Embaixo varias pessoas nuas se reúnem em torno da escada. De repente, de outra passagem que também dá para o mesanino, surge uma nova multidão de pessoas, igualmente nuas, murmurando unissonamente que ignoram o grupo e descem em direção à estátua. Dennis Bertollo, há muito assustado com os eventos da noite, entra novamente no corredor e corre assustado e sem rumo, enquanto que o restante do grupo começa a descer a rampa sorrateiramente. Percebem que perto da escada cultistas vestindo robes mantêm três pessoas seguras, entre elas o padre McBride. Uma delas, com voz feminina, anuncia: "É chegada a grande hora, preparem os sacrifícios!". Uma das pessoas é levada até ela gritando: "Socorro! Por favor não me machuquem, sou inocente!". Ela responde: "O sacrifício só vale se for dado de coração". A vítima então, surpreendentemente colocar a mão sobre o peito e enfia. Em um movimento rápido, arranca do próprio peito seu coração, ainda pulsando ensanguentado e faz menção de entregar à sacerdotisa. Não consegue porém, Edwards, assustado, saca sua Thommy gun e dispara uma rajada diretamente contra a sacerdotisa que cai ao chão como se estivesse morta. Britton, atira contra o sacerdote que a assitia no ritual. As pessoas que se acumulavam em torno da estátua começam a correr para todos os lados em pânico. O barulho do tiros acorda Bertollo que estava já um pouco distante, acordando-o do sua temporária e insana fuga, ele saca sua arma e corre de volta procurando chegar novamente à câmara. Enquanto isso, o ajudante da sacerdotisa , num último suspiro, coloca nela um amuleto de esmeralda que começa a brilhar e, por um maléfico milagre ela começa se levantar. Os tiros da submetralhadora de Edwards passam a atravessar o corpo dela como se etério fosse. Aterrorizado, Edwards foge por um corredor nos fundos da câmara. Britton, em um tiro certeiro e certo de que o próximo a retirar o próprio coração do peito, dá um tiro certeiro no medalhão que emitia uma forte luz verde. Ele se despedaça em uma explosão que leva junto o tronco da sacerdotisa que acabara de levantar da morte -- "Dessa vez ela permanecerá morta..." fala para si mesmo o eminente professor de Oxford. Bertollo chega nesse momento e em rápidos movimentos finaliza os cultistas que seguravam as vítimas, eles se encontravam em profundo transe e nem deram atenção à confusão. Britton, localiza entre os objetos do ritual o relicário com o coração de Andrews, eles guardam consigo enquanto Dennis tentando descobrir algo sobre a estátua escala seu pedestal! "Eita, essa porcaria está se mexendo!", grita atônito enquanto se esforça para descer correndo. A única coisa que identifica, enquanto Kristel faz o registro fotográfico da estátua e da câmara, é que o material da estátua e de seu pedestal são diferentes de tudo que já vira, não consegue nem dizer se é algum tipo de pedra ou metal -- 'pena que não é de madeira, se fosse deveríamos queimar esse troço. Aonde será que se compra dinamite em Montreal?'. Eles libertam a outra vítima e voltam a igreja com McBride pensando em como proteger ou, melhor, destruir definitivamente o coração de Andrews -- Dennis avisa que irá ao depósito para pegar a soda cáustica, "Sabia que ainda seria necessária, eh eh eh... Acho vou fazer uns duzentos ou trezentos litros para começar..."